


Arms to hold us up

by boysboys123



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance, SlightNoncon, Smut, preg, protectiveMembrane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: Professor Membrane hasn’t loved in years, Besides his children of course but it’s becoming harder to fill the void.Meanwhile a flowery pod crashes a few miles away from the city.
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Lonely

Here he was sitting on the edge of the bed again, arms locking into place with a clunk. He felt empty. What’s the use of the world moving around you, when you feel like your frozen. Maybe he should expand his social life, maybe.


	2. Time

Work, sleep, eat, work, sleep, eat, kids, Work, sleep, eat, work, sleep, eat, kids, over and over again.

He loved his children, his work, he just felt so stuck. He felt lost, he felt lonely if he was being honest. He missed the touch of another person, to feel warmth of another’s skin.

He pulled off his lab coat, gently peeling off his grey turtleneck, throwing it into a hamper (Lebron James), staring tiredly as his scarred abs, running up to his neck, a small slash across his eyelid, beautiful hazel eyes, almost honey dripping with emotions. Sharp, strong jaw, stubble lining it, who was he but a man who had to cover his hideous self. He went to bed dreamless.

————

Hot, it was too hot. Moist, thump, thump, thump then a splat echoing the chrome halls, a beautiful woman slides out of a clear veiny pink skin, she had the body of a goddess. The face of an angel, beautiful thick hair, what was her name, a broken robot stuttering, sparking, “you are the last and only project sL left, you are to find a species, mate, populate, create better offspring, your dna is perfect, you are the best, strongest, composition of multiple alien dna, this is the last announcement, this pod will now self destruct in 1 minute leave and explore this planet, Eaurth” , you started running, far away from the pod, you ran and ran, not stopping until you hit a hard path with huge machines whirring by, what is happening?!


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeeHee, Sorry for late updates!

It was getting cold, it didn’t affect you but you knew the temperature had dropped. The sky was dark now but you could see perfectly, you ran across fields and hills until you were standing above a multitude of residential buildings. 

Climbing down, you walk on the black ground, hard and dry. The grass felt better then this. 

Suddenly you are grabbed, turning to look you wonder if the native species on this planet all looked this ugly.

A man with patchy hair, licking his lips.   
“I gotta wonder what a fucking sexy piece of ass is doing walking around in the bare nude” the man said huskily. 

You just looked at him, is it not common to be nude. Why should you feel shame or hesitation about your body. Deeming him Unfit to be a good mate, you crane your neck back to look at him. “I have done the analysis and you are not a suitable mate, please release my person so I may go on with my search” you said pointedly. 

The man punched you, hard.  
You didn’t cry out, what was this sensation, it wasn’t neutral but it was pleasant either. Right when your about to question the substance leaking from your nose, you hear a grunt and a crack.

You realize your released, you turn around only to Fallon your knees at the sight. 

Tall stature, high melanin in hair follicles, strong. Perfect for a suitable mate.

The Man in question is currently throwing the unsuitable man to the hard ground below with a thud. 

You notice the man is unconscious and quite possibly Having a broken limb.

The man walks towards you slowly as if he was scared to frighten you. He’s underneath the streetlight, like a heaven send , illuminated as if he was the answer.

“Are you okay?” He says his voice honeyed, Smokey like melted sin. You swallow.


	4. Fast

Currently your sitting in his domicile. Wrapped in large garbs, sipping on a hot drink that was very sweet. 

He was sat across from you, illuminated once again under a cool dining room light. You wondered what was underneath the white coat. You weren’t worried though, the genes speak for themselves. 

“So you still haven’t spoken, do you have someone you can call or need help” he asked concerned. The voice made you clench your thighs, with weird feelings pooling in your chest and stomach. 

You looked down, twiddling your fingers.

“I would like to be your mate” you say confidence dipping at the end.   
You felt so lower tier compared to him, he seemed to exude alpha energy.   
He jumped in his seat, sputtering and laughing nervously. 

“That’s quite forward of you, not that I’m not flattered, I fear this stress has maybe caused you to act differently” he said hoping to console you.

“I’m not human, I look like one, but that’s because you guys are the most predominant species on this planet with intelligence, I don’t know where I’m from, or what I am completely but I know my goal is to find a life mate, and have my genes pass on to benefit the human race” you say as if textbook knowledge.

He looks down at his mug then sighs. “ We have a wonderful therapist at my place of employment, I’d be happy to help you meet her and get on your feet” he says trying to help you. 

“I can prove I am not plagued by insanity, test my dna, you’ll find I’m not human or not fully” you flick your wrist out, as if daring him to become a believer. He sighs and grabs a needle to humor you. 

“This will pinch a little, so squeeze my hand if it hurts” he cleans your wrist with an alcohol pad and inserts the needle, you jump and grab his free hand squeezing. 

Latex gloves cover his strong feeling hands, warm temperature, almost too perfect. 

He looks away blushing a little, taking your blood and applying a bandaid to your wrist. 

“I heard humans apply lip contact to heal, would you like to Apply lip contact to my wrist to make it better” he blushes, you look in confusion.

“You see, that is a term to make children feel better when they injure themselves” he says stuttering. You still hold your wrist out for him to do his human healing trick not believing him.

“Can you turn and look at the wall” he says nervously. You turn, you hear a rustle and then feel warmth and stubble on your wrist. It disappears and you feel empty. You turn back to see him adjusting his collar. 

“Thank you, I believe it worked” you truly did because why else would your injection site feel warmer and why would your heart race.

“Not the most sanitary but I’m glad you feel it helped, now let’s test that dna to show that all you need is a little help” he said hoping to change the subject out of shyness.

You bounce on your heels following him To his basement lab, still holding the hand from earlier refusing to let it go. 

He puts the vial in machine, types a code, watching your blood being sucked up into a amalgamation of technology. 

“So let’s say your delusion doesn’t turn out to be a delusion which is highly unlikely but I’ve been trying to be more open due to past family experience, why do you need me as a mate” he states genuinely curious.

“I am attracted to you, you posses strong genes, good height, good strength, good melanin for sun protection, and you seem to be compatible mentally with me” you say hoping to seal the deal.

“I might have excellent genes, but the wear and tear of life can make people including me an unsuitable partner, I am not as put together as I used to be” he says as if remembering the past. 

“I don’t care about that, it’s An unnecessary worry because genes effect you all through life, so as long as your healthy your perfect as a mate” you say smiling.

As a last ditch effort to scare you off the idea and spare his heart, he yanks his collar down along with his goggles.

Your heart stops, strong jawline, straight nose, hazel eyes that are full of lightning and honey, the beautiful scarring leading down his face, his slightly pronounced canines, full lips, he is perfect. 

You feel the pooling sensation in your stomach again. You lean up, he comes down to your level, you can feel his heat on your face. The tension is palpable, he licks his lips, getting closer. 

Then DING, the machine is finished.


End file.
